Piratas del Caribe: La maldición de la Perla Negra
Pirates of the Caribbean: The curse of the Black Pearl (Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición de la Perla Negra en España, Piratas del Caribe: La Maldición del Perla Negra en Hispanoamérica), es una película de aventuras del año 2003 dirigida por Gore Verbinski y producida por Jerry Bruckheimer, inspirada directamente por la atracción mecánica Pirates of the Caribbean del parque temático Disneyland. Es el primer film de Walt Disney Pictures en clasificarse como PG-13, debido a las escenas de acción y aventura violentas. Sinopsis Argumento Elizabeth tenía 10 años cuando navegaba junto a su padre, Weatherby Swann, y el Comodoro James Norringtton rumbo a Port Royal. Durante la travesía encontraron los restos de un barco atacado por piratas y a Will Turner también siendo un niño, flotando a la deriva con un extraño medallón dorado. Una vez el chico estuvo a salvo en su barco y temiendo que el medallón identificase al joven Will como un pirata, Elizabeth lo cogió y se lo quedó sin decir nada a nadie. Sólo ella pareció vislumbrar entre la niebla como un barco con velas negras abandonaba el lugar del desastre. Años después se ve llegar a Jack Sparrow en una pequeña barca que amientras se acerca al muelle de Port Royal se va hundiendo. Al poner un pie en el muelle, inmediatamente le piden su nombre para poder entrar a Port Royal, pero Jack se libra de dar su nombre al sobornar al cobrador para después robarle el soborno (y unas cuantas monedas más). Will Turner ya siendo un adulto trabaja como aprendiz de herrero en Port Royal desde entonces. Es evidente que siente algo por Elizabeth pero su baja clase social le impide tener el valor de acercarse a ella, la cual también parece mostrar interés por él. Para la ceremonia de ascenso del Comodoro James Norringtton Elizabeth se pone el vestido que su padre le ha traído especialmente de Londres pues este alberga la esperanza de que su hija y el Comodoro entablen una relación. Efectivamente al finalizar la ceremonia el Comodoro le propone a Elizabeth hablar a solas con la intención de proponerle matrimonio pero el encorsetado vestido le juega una mala pasada a Elizabeth y la falta de aire hace que se desmaye cayendo por un acantilado al mar. Al contacto con el agua el medallón dorado que llevaba al cuello, escondido a la vista de los demás, produce una llamada que atraerá más tarde a la tripulación del capitán Barbossa. El Comodoro ve horrorizado como su amada ha caído al mar pero la altura del acantilado y las rocas, que milagrosamente Elizabeth esquivó, le hacen desistir de su empeño de lanzarse a por ella desde ahí y corre al puerto junto con sus hombres. Jack Sparrow, que está en el puerto de Port Royal tratando de hacerse con un barco, se lanza al rescate de Elizabeth tras verla caer. Jack se da cuenta que el vestido que lleva ella es demasiado pesado y resulta casi imposible mantenerla a flote por lo que se las ingenia para quitárselo y dejarla sólo con el canesú interior. Cuando consigue llevarla a tierra firme Elizabeth sigue sin conocimiento y todos temen por su vida pues no está respirando. En un alarde de ingenio Jack rasga el corsé que lleva permitiéndola respirad y escupir el agua tragada. Aunque ha salvado la vida de Elizabeth, el Comodoro y su padre que ya han conseguido llegar donde está, no se conmueven y pretenden apresar a Jack por ser un conocido pirata. Elizabeth no está dispuesta a que apresen al hombre que ha salvado su vida y se interponer entre Jack y las armas que le apuntan. Jack, que tampoco está dispuesto a que le apresen, aprovecha la ocasión para tomar a Elizabeth como rehén y librarse así de la justicia. Esfuerzo en vano sin embargo porque finalmente es atrapado en la herrería donde trabaja Will Turner después de que estos dos entablen una lucha a espada. Esa misma noche Port Royal es atacado por piratas y toda la ciudad está inmersa en el caos. Elizabeth es perseguida en su casa por dos piratas que dicen que ella tiene algo que les pertenece. Cuando la encuentran ella invoca el derecho de Parlamento (o Parley), sus perseguidores se acogen al código y la llevan ante su capitán, el capitán Barbossa. Creyendo que es mejor no revelar su condición de hija del gobernador Elizabeth se hace pasar por sirvienta y usa el apellido de Will, presentándose entonces ante el capitán como Elizabeth Turner. Ella pretende negociar el cese de las hostilidades contra Port Royal a cambio del medallón dorado que lleva al cuello y Barbossa parece estar de acuerdo con el trato. El único problema es que a Elizabeth se le olvidó mencionar en el trato que ella debía ser llevaba a puerto otra vez y el Capitán se la lleva en el barco. Will Turner convence al Capitán Sparrow de que le ayude a encontrar a Elizabeth, que va a bordo del Perla Negra, a cambio de sacarle de la cárcel dónde le han metido, trato que acepta rápidamente al saber que el apellido de Will es Turner. Ambos se hacen con un barco de la Armada Real llamado el Interceptor y parten en busca de la chica. Mientras navegan Sparrow le hace saber a Will que es hijo de un pirata, Bill "el Botas" Turner, pirata pero un buen hombre. Ya en el barco el Capitán Barbossa le explica a Elizabeth porque tienen tanto empeño en conseguir el medallón dorado. Se trata de oro azteca maldito, todo aquel que robara las piezas doradas del cofre de piedra quedarían malditos eternamente, serán inmortales aunque no podrán sentir nada y se transformarían en esqueletos a la luz de la luna. Ahora trataban de encontrar todas las monedas del cofre que habían ido malgastando en mujeres y vino. Lo que no sabe ella es que es la sangre de Bill "el Botas" o la de sus hijos la que se necesita para acabar con la maldición...al decir que ella se apellidaba Turner los piratas la han tomado por hija de Bill "el Botas". Jack y Will hacen una parada en la isla Tortuga para conseguir tripulación que les ayude a manejar el inmenso barco con el que se han hecho. Conversando con el marinero Gibbs, Will Turner se da cuenta de que el Perla Negra pertenecía a Jack Sparrow y que Barbossa, el segundo al mando, se amotinó y le dejó abandonado en una isla. Jack y su tripulación se dirigen a Isla de la Muerte porque saben que es allí donde estará Barbossa, allí es donde guardan todo el oro azteca recuperado y donde tienen que acabar con la maldición mediante el pago de sangre. Will consigue rescatar a Elizabeth de la isla dejando allí a Jack inconsciente. La tripulación de Jack se acoge a la norma "hombre que queda atrás, se deja atrás" y se marchan sin él. Con Jack como prisionero Barbossa zarpa persiguiendo a Will y Elizabeth que se han llevado con ellos el medallón a bordo del Interceptor. El Perla Negra los alcanza y toda la tripulación del Interceptor es hecha prisionera por Barbossa y el barco destruido. Will, que ahora sabe que necesitan su sangre para acabar con la maldición, amenaza con pegarse un tiro y caer al mar si no liberan a Elizabeth y al resto de la tripulación. Barbossa acepta el trato pero Will olvida mencionar dónde y cómo liberará a la tripulación por lo que Elizabeth y Jack son abandonados en una isla, este lugar no es extraño para Jack puesto que fue ahí donde le abandonó por primera vez Barbossa cuando se amotinó. Elizabeth es engañada por Jack cuando éste le dice que fue en esta isla donde el pasó tres días bebiendo ron tras ser abandonado a su suerte hasta que un barco de contrabandista le recogió. No le dice la verdad, que salió de la isla por hacer un trato con David Jones. Decide hacer una pequeña fiesta alrededor de una hoguera para que Jack se emborrache bebiendo ron. Cuando Jack se despierta de la resaca ve como Elizabeth ha usado todo el ron que quedaba en la isla (algo que nunca podrá perdonarle) para hacer una enorme hoguera y usar el humo como señal. Gracias a esta señal acuden el Comodoro y su padre a su rescate, volviendo a hacer prisionero a Jack. Su padre no está dispuesto a ir a rescatar a Will pero Elizabeth convence al Comodoro de que vaya a por él como regalo de bodas. Ante la expectativa de casarse con Elizabeth el Comodoro acepta. En Isla de la Muerte, Barbossa está a punto de sacrificar a Will para pagar la deuda de sangre. Sueltan a Jack para que colabore con el Comodoro y así tender a los piratas una emboscada. Jack va a la gruta donde está Barbossa e interrumpe el sacrificio diciendo que la Marina Real les aguarda fuera por lo que sería mejor acabar con la maldición cuando les hayan vencido. Jack aprovecha para "robar" una moneda del cofre sin que nadie se percate de ello. Cuando la mayoría de piratas se ha ido Jack ataca a Barbossa, y cuando este último le clava su espada a Jack, este, a la luz de la luna y convertido en un esqueleto le muestra la moneda tomada del cofre a Barbossa, quedando los dos en igualdad de condiciones. Will y Elizabeth también luchan contra los piratas que han quedado. Jack consigue devolver al cofre la última pieza y con la maldición acabada pega un tiro mortal a Barbossa. El resto de piratas que había ido a atacar la Marina Real son apresados también al notar que la maldición ha terminado y ya no son inmortales. Ya en Port Royal Jack es condenado a la horca por sus actos de piratería, pero Will, que no puede tolerar que ejecuten a un buen hombre, le intenta ayudar a escapar. Elizabeth ayuda a Will fingiendo un desmayo y desviando la atención del Comodoro. El intento de escape no funciona muy bien y ambos son acorralados por la guardia. Tras una conversación con el Comodoro, que se da cuenta de que Elizabeth no le ama a él, Will es dejado en libertad y Jack se despide diciendo "caballeros, lo siento, todos ustedes recordaran este día como el día en que casi atrapan al..." pero Jack no logra terminar su frase al tropezarse y caer al mar para ser recogido por su tripulación a bordo de el Perla Negra. En el muelle, el Comodoro ordena un plazo de un día antes de reiniciar la búsqueda de Jack, como recompensa a sus recientes acciones. Después Will y Elizabeth se besan apasionadamente haciendo ver al padre de ésta a quién ha elegido su hija. Tras los créditos de la película hay una escena en la que se encuentra el capitán Barbossa muerto en la isla donde estaba el cofre de las monedas malditas, en un instante aparece el mono Jack y agarra su moneda y se convierte en esqueleto con el reflejo de la luna. Reparto Personajes principales Estrenos Premios y honores La película fue nominada para 5 Oscars, aunque no ganó ninguno, obtuvo otros 26 galardones y estuvo nominada en otras 68 categorías en diferentes premios y festivales. Oscares Nominaciones y galardones: Premios de la Academia de Hollywood. Nominaciones (5) * (2003) ''Mejor Actor'' para Johnny Depp * (2003) ''Mejor Maquillaje'' para Ve Neill y Martin Samuel * (2003) ''Mejor Edición de Sonido'' para Christopher Boyes y George Watters II * (2003) ''Mejor Sonido'' para Christopher Boyes, David Parker, David Campbell y Lee Orloff * (2003) ''Mejores Efectos Visuales'' para John Knoll, Hal Hickel, Charles Gibson y Terry Frazee Globos de Oro Nominaciones (1) * (2004) Mejor caracterización de actor en película, musical o comedia para Johnny Depp Premios Saturn Ganados (1) * (2004) Mejor Vestuario para Penny Rose Nominaciones (3) * (2004) Más otras 9 nominaciones * 2003 ** Hollywood Film Festival - Movie of the Year ** Teen Choice - '' Choice Summer Movie'' * 2004 ** American Choreography Award - Outstanding Achievment in Choreography - Fight ** ASCAP - Top Box Office Films ** BAFTA - Best Make Up/Hair ** BFCA - Best Family Film - Live Action ** Eddie - Best Edited Feature Film - Comedy or Musical ** Empire - Best Actor ** Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Award *** Best Character Hair Styling - Feature *** Best Period Makeup - Feature ** IFTA *** Best International Actor *** Best International Actress ** MTV Movie Award - Best Male Performance ** MTV Movie Award (México) *** Mejor Look *** Héroe más Sexy ** Golden Reel - Best Sound Editing in Domestic Features - Dialogue & ADR ** People's Choice - Favorite Motion Picture ** Premio Saturn - Best Costumes ** Premios del Sindicato de Actores - Mejor actor ** Taurus - Best Fight ** Teen Choice *** Choice Movie Chemistry *** Choice Movie Fight/Action Sequence *** Choice Movie Liar *** Choice Liplock ** VES *** Outstanding Matte Painting in a Motion Picture *** Outstanding Special Effects in Service to Visual Effects in a Motion Picture Referencias Véase también * Piratas del caribe * La Perla Negra Enlaces externos * * Web oficial (en inglés) * Web oficial española * Piratas del Caribe: la maldición de la Perla Negra en Filmaffinity * Curiosidades y anécdotas de la película * Película Piratas del Caribe Categoría:Piratas del Caribe